Project Genesis Remix
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When a young man containing the power of nature within his Nanites is found Providence seeks to recruit him. The thing they forgot was you can take the person off the streets, it's harder to remove the habits of the streets from the person. Rated M for future Events.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have Decided after looking over my first Generator Rex fanfic that it deserved to be written better. I have taken down the older one and am going to redo it. This will be the remix of it. That said on with the story.

It had been five years since the event. Five years since he'd gained those powers. Five years since his normal human life had ended. No one wanted an Evo child, they were dangerous ruled by emotion. Selfish creatures that were unpredictable.

Thats what his father said as he was throwing him out into the street. He'd never forgotten those painful words. Around his neck hung his mothers locket gleaming like a golden sun in the artificial light of the subway. People passed him by everyday noticing him for the pretty red hair and dark green eyes. A sign of his power and they ran like dogs. If only they knew the savior that lurked within the weak looking frame. He trained himself daily be meek be in the shadows no one would think he was a threat. Then more Evos started popping up this was a problem. Soon he was forced out into the rain standing underneath an overhang of a building.

He came to a conclusion after watching people walk back and forth scrambling at odd times to try to avoid the bitter cold rain that fell.

They were powerless, they were weak. He was not, so with that he stepped out embracing the rain walking to another spot before the patrol saw him. It wasn't fear that moved him, it was intelligence. Stay under the radar they would never find him, or so he thought. The last Evo rampage he'd been caught on camera protecting himself from a hideous rat type creature.

After they had seen what he could do with plants Genesis was now a wanted man. He wasn't stupid he just didn't have a choice. In his world it was kill or be killed. No white knight would come along and save him. No savior would come and pluck him from the gutter right? It wasn't a white knight that saved him. It was a young man his own age with the darkest hair he'd seen and the most expressive eyes. Those eyes bore into his own even as he heard the almost hyper voice. "Hey?! Can you hear me?" Green eyes snapped to the side a moment before he heard the words his head turning back to the other. "Who are you, why are you here?"

His first words were of mistrust. Their words were of compassion and care.

"Easy you seem like a survivor."

"Rex! Get away from him!" Agent Six knew this boy knew how dangerous he was with a plant near him. So why was the red head not doing anything?

The boy he knew now as Rex turned to face Genesis speaking "I'm Rex the quote Secret Weapon of Providence.. Nice to meet you!"

Cheerful even in a battle. A knight in orange and red? Of all the things he needed this wasn't it. He'd leap back from the boy known as Rex landing in a crouch before flipping to the side of a Katana. "Rex this is the Target!"

Rex stared wide eyed "Wait that is Genesis?! He's Sentient! We can't hurt him, he hasn't done anything!"

"He's the one who's been attacking the supply trucks!" Six lashed out again with his Katanas again Genesis flipped aside of them his eyes narrowing before he lashed out slamming his palms against the Agent's chest to try and knock the other back. "I had no choice! I don't expect you to understand, but it was needed!"

"Your right we don't understand, but maybe we can listen to why you did it." Rex held his hands up walking directly into the line of the Agent's attack trusting Six to pull it at the last minute. The Agent did, but not without looking annoyed. Genesis shook his head speaking "You saw me attacking those trucks, what you don't know was I was starving. Not just me either orphaned children were as well. I couldn't just leave them.."

Rex reached out one hand resting on the top of Genesis's head making the red head blink before Rex spoke. "So you weren't doing it for yourself were you? You were trying to help them too weren't you?"

"Don't make me out to be a hero, I'm not a hero. I'm a criminal I knew it when I did it. You haven't caught me yet though." With that Genesis jerked back putting distance between himself and Providence he'd toss something down a puff of white smoke coming. When it cleared he was gone A few red rose petals drifting in the air one landing in Rex's palm as he spoke. "Six is it wrong to feel bad for him?"

Six didn't have an answer for him not a single word.

Author's note2: I hope this is better then the first one. I'm hoping that by cleaning it up and redoing the idea it might be easier to follow. I have no clue who to pair this misfit with though. It'll come to me it always does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex Man Of Action and Cartoon Network do.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes flicked side to side as he panted. These damn rat Evos again. He'd grip his trusty weapon flicking his wrist side to side attempting to keep them at a distance. The children behind him crying loudly.

"Gen we're scared!"

"Gen there's too many!"

Born from desperation and the will to protect was a new attack. Bringing one leg up he'd grip it with one hand before spinning. His weapon's thorns cutting through the Evos around them. Since the children were so small and crouched down it passed over their heads a strange whistling sound coming before he'd end his attack dropping his foot he'd hug the children. "Kanna, Mikael are you two ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, thanks Gen I knew you'd beat them!" Mikael said before his sister Kanna spoke up. "Gen are you injured?" Her soft sweet voice and dirty tear streaked face made Genesis sigh before he shook his head "No I'm fine."

He couldn't keep doing this, he couldn't keep trying to protect them and himself. He stood picking the two of them up they were so small. So young to be on their own which is what drew him to protect and take care of them in the first place.

"So these are the children you've been protecting is it?"

Genesis spun holding the children protectively green eyes narrowing as he saw the green clad Agent. "What do you want?"

"There's an orphanage on third avenue that would take those two and get them decent homes."

"No it wouldn't, No one wants Evo children." Genesis stared watching the Agent. Genesis forgot the number one rule of the streets. It's not the one you see you should watch, it's the one you don't see you should watch. He didn't even see the Latino teenager drop down from the sky till he landed behind him. Genesis was at a serious disadvantage here and all three of them knew it. The children clung to Genesis who raised one brow. "So this is how it is. Tell me something Providence do you always attempt such cowardly moves?"

"We're not here to attack you. We're here to help with the children." Rex walked forwards before Genesis snapped his head to the side sending a long thorned whip at Rex's feet. "That's far enough if you please."

Rex stopped putting his hands up speaking "Oh come on Six he's not going to listen to us. He'll die before he lets those kids go."

Genesis smirked his eyes closing "For once your partner managed to nail something on the first try."

"Wait, did he just insult me?" Rex glared at the red head before speaking. "Well aren't you just the snarly boy of the year?"

"No, I'm the most dangerous one here next to the Agent there." Green eyes opened before he crouched down then leaped up landing on an overhang above the two Providence agent's heads he smirked. "I'm also the one with something to protect. It makes me twice as deadly as normal. Sorry but I can't have you following me."

With that he snapped the fingers on his left hand large vines exploding up around the two agents before he took off on a dead run. He'd used too much stamina fighting those damn rats. He needed somewhere safe to hide the three of them for a while. It didn't take long for the two agents to get out though as he got away.

Meanwhile the two Partners were discussing what just happened..

"I can't believe that guy?! And we really need him?" Rex glared in the direction Genesis had fled before the Agent spoke. "He's like a wild animal protecting their young. "

Rex stared at Six a moment before speaking "Well how are we going to do this then? It's obvious he's not gonna come willingly with us. "

"We need to help the children before he will consider anything. The problem is that he had a point. Most Evo children in an Orphanage stay there. Either that their adopted by the wrong people who use them."

Rex thought then got a smirk. "I think I know someone who could help. They'd have to learn Spanish in a real hurry though."

"Their children it shouldn't be that hard for them to learn it just by having it spoken around them. Why?" Six raised one brow before Rex grinned brightly. "Just wait and find out. Just have to get a hold of mi Hermano."

Six folded his arms before looking up" I think that's enough of a head start. Talk to Caesar I'll follow that one." With that the green clad Agent was off and going after the young man.

Genesis was moving with an air of desperation. No unlocked doors no open windows nothing. Dropping down to land in an alleyway he stood before letting the children go. "Damn it, they won't give up."

Kanna stared before reaching out to hug Genesis's neck speaking. "Gen what's going to happen to us? If they take you we'll be alone."

Genesis closed his eyes a small smile coming. "Don't worry Kanna they're not going to take me away from you. We're the only family one another has aren't we?" Mikael shook his head sitting next to Genesis speaking. "Their gonna take us away and put us in an Orphanage aren't they?"

Genesis turned his head looking at the little blond before shaking his head. "I won't let them. I promised to look after and protect you till you found a family didn't I?"

"Yea, so how come they gotta show up!" Mikael huffed before looking up as Agent Six dropped down. "Gen! Look out!" Mikael yelped as the Agent landed looking down at the three.

"Before you attack hear me out." Six looked down as Genesis looked up one brow raising. "What do you want?"

"There's a woman in Mexico who takes in Evo children. Rex and his brother assured me she would be willing to take them in."

"And how do those two know that?"

"Cause I asked." Rex skidded to a stop before dropping down from the wall of the building next to them looking annoyed. "Done running yet?"

"I might just decide to attack if you get too close." Green eyes narrowed as Genesis watched the two of them his mouth curving in a frown.

"Gen what if he's telling the truth? Not everyone is bad. Maybe they really are trying to help." Kanna bit her lip looking into Genesis's green eyes with her own brown eyes. "The one with the goggles looks funny.." Mikael raised one brow before tugging on Six's pant leg. "Hey mister are you a ninja? Is that how you followed us?"

Six coughed adjusting his sun glasses before speaking ."No comment.."

Rex snickered softly before speaking "My Abuela would be happy to take them in. She takes in Evo children giving them a home."

"This might not be a bad thing Genesis.. Then you could pull up stakes like you always wanted." Kanna smiled brightly.

"Yea you wouldn't have to worry about us any more" Mikael piped up having been studying Six's sleeves curiously.

Genesis sighed before shaking his head "Alright. I guess it's decided then, but how will they get there?"

"That's simple Mi Hermano could bring them there." Rex grinned tipping his head. "He's a little spacey but he's alright.."

Genesis nodded slightly before speaking "Fine take them to your Grandmother, but don't you dare let them get hurt." Genesis glared walking closer before putting his finger underneath Rex's chin. "Or Else Amigo.. I'll take my rose and carve off a part of you that you will dearly miss."

"Oh yea what's that?" Rex raised one brow curiously looking at Genesis.

"You know that part that dangles between your legs when not erect?"

"Ahh yea..."

"That would be it.." Genesis smiled coldly before letting his finger slide down Rex's chest before turning to walk away. Rex whimpered slightly before looking at Sex "Does he have to be so, caliente?!"

"Rex! Control those hormones!" Six did not look amused as the two walked back to the Helicarrier. There sitting on the roof of it with one leg crossed over the other was Genesis his head tipped. "It took you long enough..."

"Wha? You mean you are coming back with us?" Rex pointed to the red head raising one brow.

"Well yes I am, unless you have a problem with that?" Genesis tipped his head back before leaping down from the Helicarrier landing walking forwards.

"I'll warn you Agent Six, I use plants as a weapon which means no seeds no plants, no plants no weapons." Genesis stood quietly folding his arms.

"Point taken Genesis I'll keep it in mind." Six raised one brow before watching Rex shake his head side to side. "Wait so he is coming back to Providence with us?!"

"Yes Rex I'm coming back with you two. Provided that they come with us and are taken by your brother to your grandmother."

"Sure! I'm positive he will. It'll give him an excuse to drag himself over there to visit her."

Author's note. : Thank you to guest for their Review it made me turn this out. I hope it's easier then the first second chapter to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't about power, it was about grace. It wasn't about speed it was about maneuvering. If one was not where their opponent thought they where they wouldn't be hit. The more Rex fought against Genesis the more the red head annoyed him. He just couldn't hit him no matter what he tried. Finally Genesis stopped one hand raising "Is that it? If you weren't so angry you might be able to hit me. As it is you couldn't hit me even if I was blind."

"Oh yea?! How do you know that?!" Rex clenched his fists glaring as Genesis folded his arms in front of himself.

"Simple your too damn brash and do not watch my movements carefully enough." Genesis closed his eyes speaking. "Try to strike me. I'll dance around your attacks by hearing alone."

Rex was not one to let a bet go by him without taking the chance. It was just how he was and it was something Genesis counted on. Sure enough the Latino was charging him as Genesis predicted. It was simple listen to Rex's movements go to either side of him. Simple enough, and sure enough it did nothing more then infuriate the Latino further.

Opening his eyes Genesis caught Rex's hand before quickly helping the Latino teen over his shoulder and onto the ground jumping back. "No! You won't win any fight acting like that! Use your head for something other then a goggle holder!"

"Well Excuse me, I have a lot on my mind." Rex sighed looking to the side before he spoke. "How can you be the same age as me and be such a hard ass.."

"Because I'm not here to be your friend Rex, when we are in the training room I'm helping you learn!"

The wounded look Rex shot him hurt more then Genesis would admit. It was like someone had kicked a puppy. Genesis steeled himself before speaking. "Don't look at me like that, Your fighting is atrocious.. A mockery to all fighters."

Shaking his head Genesis sighed one hand coming up to brush a few red locks back from his face. "How can you protect anyone with that style? It's so mindless. I know your smarter then that. Pay attention!"

Rex stared for a moment before looking away "I don't need strategy I just need to hit them!"

"Yes, and what if you can't hit them?! You can't hit me, and I'm holding back!" Genesis glared before reaching one hand out gripping the Latino's shirt pulling the other closer to himself.

"Look at me!"

Rex's head swung brown eyes looking on dark green as Genesis spoke. "YOU need focus! You can not always get away with bashing everything!"

Rex was silent staring before one gloved hand rose resting on the red head's cheek. "Why do you have to be such a hard ass Gen.."

Genesis stopped his eyes opening wide before he'd release Rex's shirt taking two steps back. "Don't call me that!"

"That's right only they were able to call you that, Kanna and her brother! Ever since you came here you've been nothing but closed off!" Rex clenched his fists speaking heatedly. "All you've done is lord over me how much better you are at moving, but you know what? I don't care I don't need to be able to move around like that! I'm good at what I do, no one else can do what I do!"

Genesis stared his eyes large before he turned his back on the other" Everyone is capable of doing something someone else can't. That's how the world functions Rex. You can cure, me I can not. I'm a fighter that's all I am."

With that the red head would walk out leaving behind a very confused young man. Genesis was not making it easy for Rex to form a bond with him. Without a bond there was no camaraderie there. What was he supposed to do about it?

Rex slid down the wall glaring at the opposing wall tossing his ball at it in deep thought. This was how Agent Six found him hours later still deep in thought.

"Rex what are you doing?"

"..."

"REX!" Six did not look pleased to have his partner spacing out. Rex jumped before looking up. "Six? Did you need the training room?" Rex brushed himself off catching his ball before putting it in his pocket. "What are you still doing in here?"

Six turned walking for the weapons cache in the room selecting a pair of swords standing quietly. Rex stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Thinking about something."

The Agent raised one brow as his younger partner left the room lost in thought.

Genesis had been sitting in the window looking down over the petting zoo in the medical lab having snuck in when he saw Rex walk in it one brow rose as he watched the Latino. When Rex formed his ride Genesis smirked. There must be a way in that place and with all those plants in there he'd never need to worry about going without seeds for a while.

It only took a manner of following Rex's scent to the door before Genesis was immersed in nature like he'd never been before. Rushing along the red head gathered seeds left and right from the more mundane plants. He wouldn't try growing an Evo plant. That might be too hard for him to control. There hidden away behind several bushes was a small nightshade plant. Those green eyes lighted up as he crouched plucking berries from the plant. These once the seeds were extracted would be a powerful poison attack. His mouth curving in a smile as he lost himself in carefully plucking the berries. He was so enthused in what he was doing he missed the Latino teen watching him.

The gears in that head turned as Rex watched. Genesis was completely in what he was doing slowly cautiously Rex slid forwards watching his footing moving as quiet as he could. When he was inches from Genesis he crouched down carefully behind him. The red head still hadn't given any indication he'd heard him. Carefully Rex moved so he was suddenly flush with Genesis his arms curling around the Red head who let out a rather undignified yip. Genesis was not expecting to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to say and when he got pulled against the leaner body froze up before his head turned. "What are you?!"

"Now who's not paying attention?" Rex rested his head on the Red head's shoulder who blinked staring at him for a moment before speaking. "You were paying attention earlier in the training room and applied it here? Why?"

"You'd never let me get close any other way."

The answer was so direct so strange. Genesis was silent thinking on it unmoving. He was neither pushing the other away nor was he pulling him closer. Genesis turned his head looking forwards before he spoke. "Do you know this plant?"

Rex blinked looking at it before shaking his head."Er no, tell me about it?"

"Alright, but pay attention." Genesis held the plant carefully so the other could see the berries on it speaking. "This is a nightshade plant a truly poisonous plant. Never eat it's berries understand? They might cause you to become very sick."

Rex nodded slowly before speaking. "Even with my Nanites?"

"It would kill a normal person, I took your Nanites into account before giving that answer Rex." Genesis raised one brow speaking once again. "Remember this plant Rex, If you remember nothing else from this encounter remember this plant. It might save your life someday or possibly someone close to you."

"Are you giving me a Botany lesson?" Rex looked amusedly at the red head before Genesis smirked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just seeing if your paying attention."

"I'm listening." Rex slid down so he was sitting before letting the red head go. Genesis settled down in front of Rex before leaning back slowly against the Latino speaking. "Point out another plant and I'll tell you what I know about it."

Rex looked around for a few moments trying to find one that interested him before the scent of roses caught his nose. Such a sweet smell eyes closing as he followed the scent to red hair. Genesis raised one brow curiously wondering what the other was doing when he chuckled realizing Rex had caught the scent of his hair. "Does it smell good?"

"Hmm? Is that you?" Rex opened his eyes curiously looking the red head over.

"Yes it is, it lulls enemies into a false sense of calm."

"It is really calming." Rex relaxed into the Red head arms curling around as he nuzzled into red hair his eyes closing.

Genesis said nothing pursing his lips looking straight ahead before finally he relaxed into the embrace. Perhaps just this once it wouldn't hurt him to become attached to this person. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing if he did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, I do how ever own Genesis.

Author's note: I shall work on a cover image for this story now. This story will also become Yaoi main pairing Rex and Genesis.


	4. Chapter 4

He truly felt bad for Rex when he heard the other went out into the strange sand storm like that. It wouldn't take long for the other to get back though until he heard that Rex had dropped off the grid. Green eyes widened before he spun looking to the doctor. "What?! Where?!"

"Genesis I know your worried, but you may not go out into it. You would perish in that!" Doctor Holiday was adamant in this. Genesis though glared speaking "But you would send him into that?! The so called cure?!" Fingers clenched before he reached up grabbing a helmet off the rack as well as a uniform. "Bobo can you get me his last coordinates?"

"Your gonna go after him?" Bobo turned before hopping up typing in something. The screen flashed showing the last known coordinates of the Latino. "Better be careful The pack's there as well."

"Don't worry I don't intend on letting those morons see me." Slipping the helmet on he came out looking oddly enough like a normal Providence Grunt. "Besides it's better he doesn't know I was the one who helped him.."

"Your call red, those are the last coordinates got 'em memorized?" Bobo turned to look but the read head was already gone. He'd even shut the door behind himself before rushing into the sand storm. His senses where all messed up so he'd have to go by an unusual way. By plant networking, by attuning his senses to where each plant was he would be able to follow them straight to Rex. This worked very well for him for a while as he ran through the storm. The helmet kept him able to breathe and see fairly well though at first there was nothing to see other then the storm. Reaching the area he was amused to see Biowulf and Skalamander pacing around. Standing quietly he watched for a few seconds before speaking. "You won't be able to find him above ground."

"You. Your the plant user aren't you?" Biowulf looked up hesitant to attack. Genesis smirked softly "Well I guess one of you is intelligent no offense.. If I were you two I would get out of this. It's unnatural which means something is causing it."

"We don't have a choice, we need to find our master." Biowulf returned to digging in the ground silently. Normally he'd have attacked the red head purely on the grounds he was Providence. This time though he was more interested in finding his master. Genesis was quiet before sighing softly "Then perish, but do not say I did not warn you." With that he walked carefully along before he found another sink hole then down he went under the ground. He was not expecting to drop where he did and even if he had tried he couldn't have asked for better. While Van Kleiss was busy trying to attack Rex Genesis dropped on the evil man's shoulders pushing the other to the ground. "That's enough! Don't be idiots!"

"Genesis! How did you?!" Rex ran forwards as Genesis slipped away from Van Kleiss leaving the man looking annoyed. "Hush! I'm only here to provide you a way out.. Idiot what were you thinking?!" Genesis raised one hand then with a resounding smack planted it against Rex's face who blinked a red mark forming where the red head's hand connected. "Don't you know how much people worried?! How much they were scared for you?!"

"How interesting the great plant weaver has feelings for an untalented boy." Van Kleiss chuckled loudly clapping his hands as Genesis stiffened his head turning. "That is not my name, not any more."

"Oh come now Rex, don't tell me he didn't tell you?!" Van Kleiss walked forwards speaking "The thief of legends on the street. The Plant Weaver able to bathe in the blood of his enemies if he wanted. Life and death at the mere flick of a wrist." Genesis turned his head speaking quietly "You will not get a rise out of me Van Kleiss your wasting time spend better getting out of here!"

"For once I agree and purpose a temporary truce till we are out of here." Van Kleiss stated as he walked forwards. Genesis was silent before turning back to Rex speaking "Lets work with him, we can't get out of here on our own as much as I hate to say it." Rex looked annoyed for a moment speaking in a cross tone. "You want me to work with tall dark and creepy there?"

Genesis raised one brow behind his helmet speaking "It's either that or you become a sand pile Rex. This is a Nanite free zone, what do you think will happen to you if you don't move?"

Rex stared for a moment before breaking into a run. "Fine I'll work with him!" anything was better then becoming a pile of sand in his opinion. Genesis was wary though of working with the man though he said nothing. When they found the strange red marks he studied them with the other two comparing them to different things in his mind before something clicked. "Don't these look familiar? Like something you would see on a computer?"

Rex stopped moving starting to focus on the wall before backing up a few steps looking at it. "It does kinda look like it, just a lot bigger."

Van Kleiss spoke up finally turning to look at the two. "Well it appears one of you does have a brain. This isn't man made it was built by something else."

Genesis folded his arms volunteering nothing else at the moment. Van Kleiss sighed before pointing "This is a giant Maze of sorts. We need to get through it now I suggest that you do what you do best, put a hole in the wall of this and perhaps we can get to the root of this problem quickly."

Rex did not look happy but did as the man suggested. The strange Rock things suddenly attacking them reminded Genesis of constructs. Shifting he'd reach into the pouch at his side before drawing out a single black seed. Holding it in his hand he'd wait till the thing was right in front of him before making a flicking motion with his wrist. Van Kleiss had heard stories of the strange weapon Genesis wielded but up until now he'd never seen it's beauty. The sharp thorns on his whip sliced through the rock like it was hot butter leaving the strange creation headless and falling to pieces. Van Kleiss had to be impressed with that. It was rare to see something augmented so nicely. Keen reddish eyes watching as the younger danced around his foes. It was a rare chance to see this. Van Kleiss turned to study the Latino bashing into the creatures before shaking his head. There was a pair one had to see in action to believe they were allies. Genesis glared at the giant computer program turned into a robot before frowning. "What is that?"

When Rex saw it he stiffened "What?! No I totally destroyed that thing!" "What is it?!" Genesis had a bad feeling when his plants suddenly stopped responding to him. His whip withering as he paled. This had never happened to him before. Even his Nanites seemed distant to him. "What's going on?! Why are my weapons not responding?!" Rex turned seeing how panicked the normally cool headed teenager was before speaking. "Gen it might be a side effect of being here for a while like this. Maybe Zag-RS's Nanite free zone is messing with you. I've got my Omega one which supplies me with fresh ones so maybe that's keeping me from suffering like that.." Rex eyed Genesis before reaching out turning the red head to look at him. "Calm down ok? I won't let anything hurt you." Genesis stared before slowly nodding. Maybe just maybe this boy was his knight in shining armor. A strange case but he'd heard of stranger things. Genesis watched from the back hiding behind one of the strange red pillar like things as Rex battled with the thing. He couldn't do anything. Never had he felt so helpless. Wires shot out wrapping around him his helmet flying off as they squeezed making him cry out. Blood red hair spilled forth from the helmet as the helmet spiraled through the air landing on the ground. The things holding him lifting him up. Genesis struggled to get lose, he couldn't augment a single plant though. He'd bite back his pride giving a sharp yell of pain finally. That was all it took before Rex sliced through the wires making them drop him. Still wrapped in the wires he couldn't break his fall but Rex caught him looking worried. "Hey are you ok?!" For the first time in a long time Genesis had a moment of weakness and gripped Rex's neck with his arms. "Scared, I'm so scared." Van Kleiss was watching this curiously. Perhaps the great plant weaver was really nothing more any more. What had caused the tough as nails teenager to change? That's when Van Kleiss noticed the lack of Nanite activity in Genesis. Something was killing the Nanites in him. It had to be the computer's influence.

"Rex we need to get this thing above ground." Genesis shook his head pointing" The wall climb the wall and Destroy that thing.. If you do it's Nanite free zone will end." Putting Genesis down Rex nodded "I'll come back for you." Genesis stared at the other teenager before slowly nodding. "All right." For Rex it seemed like he spent hours battling the thing strangely enough the computer program had become. When he finally went back for Genesis he found the red head sitting where he'd left him only his eyes where glowing white. Plants had sprouted around the red head contrasting with the desert look that the computer program's influence had. On his way down Rex watched before cautiously walking to Genesis who opened his eyes looking amused. "what took you so long." Rex made a face before sliding down the wall. "She had to be a loud mouth." "I'm surprised usually you let people get your temper going. What was different this time?" Rex shrugged before speaking "She was doing too much whining I guess. I don't know I just got this feeling of urgency." Genesis said nothing before leaning his head against the Latino teenager's shoulder. Rex had one arm around Genesis speaking "We should get above ground soon. I'm sure their looking for us." Genesis nodded moving away from the other before Rex spoke. "So since I saved your life does this mean you'll go easy on me, and quit being a hard ass?" Genesis smirked before flicking Rex's goggles" Sorry Rex, but when it comes to fighting I'm a hard ass twenty four seven."

Author's note: This one was a pain.. It kept trying to go either which way –;

I have to warn I'll be starting to get back in the flow of..Dare I say it... Schooling. I'll be going for my GED then attempting to try a field of Science not sure which one though. Might go for Biotechnology might go for Botany. All I know is I'll try hard to continue updating my fics as allowed by studying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex Man of Action does. I just own Genesis.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark green eyes opened quietly as Genesis looked around his room. It was dull quiet, but it was his room. Genesis sighed sitting up only to look into a pair of brown eyes. He blinked almost comically before letting out a shriek "REX!"

A pillow to the face of the Latino teen before he yelped falling off the bed. Landing on the floor Rex laid there looking up. "Good morning to you too Genesis." Rex said in a dry tone. "Did you sleep well Rex? I slept great. Isn't that what most people say after being told good morning" Rex continued in a sarcastic tone folding his arms.

Genesis sighed leaning to look to the brown eyes teenager. "Well Rex most people do not intrude on others rooms without knocking." Genesis replied a smirk coming before he reached out brushing away a bit of dirt from Rex's cheek. The Latino boy smirked before leaning closer "So wanna come to breakfast with me?"

Rex said before tilting his head. Genesis raised one brow amused by Rex's actions sitting up he'd lean close resting one hand on Rex's cheek "Mmm I might be tempted to provided you can turn and face the door. Be a good boy Rex and don't look back?"

Genesis smiled before directing with one hand for Rex to turn. The Latino pouted before turning his arms folding as he stared at the door. "Genesis did you sleep naked?"

Genesis slipped from bed getting his clothes on an amused smile on his face. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Rex turned his head trying to see before a pale hand rested over his eyes making them close. "Didn't I tell you not to peek? Naughty boy.." Genesis said while shaking his head. For a moment Rex could have sworn the red head would pick up on the thudding of his heart. Genesis chuckled letting his fingers slide away "Keep them closed Rexy." Genesis said while finishing getting ready. Rex kept his eyes closed his hands on the floor "Did you just flirt with me?" Rex said his cheeks going red.

Genesis chuckled softly before leaning down the scent of roses teasing Rex's nose as Genesis let his fingers brush through raven locks. "I believe I did, maybe you should find out though fully if I did." Genesis said as he drew back walking past the Latino teenager who sat on the floor for a moment before noticing the red head was waiting for him. Getting up Rex slipped out walking after the red head who held one hand back. Rex reached out catching those fingers curling his own around them.

"So, what are you doing today?" Rex said matching the red head's stride. Genesis was quiet for a few moments as if in deep thought eyes looking down to the ground.

"I was thinking of trying to get in the petting zoo. The soldiers that stand guard do not like me going that way." Genesis said gesturing a small smile coming. "Oh? I wonder why?" Rex even had to ponder it a bit before looking to the red head.

"You don't think it's cause they think you'll make mischief in there do you?" Rex said before facing forwards opening the Cafeteria door. Genesis shrugged slightly walking through the door" I don't know, but thank you." Genesis said as he released Rex's hand only to have the Latino grab it once more.

A startled look would come before the Red head tipped his head. "What is it?" Genesis would say before tipping his head. "I just wanna hold your hand thats all." Rex said before giving a bright smile. That smile was infectious and soon Genesis found himself smiling back. "Alright, but don't make a habit out of it mister." Genesis said as he started getting a plate of food for himself.

Genesis found himself wondering for a brief second if Rex's pants had back pockets. If they even had pockets at all on them. Genesis's hand twitched as he pondered it for a moment watching the Latino teenager. Rex looked up to see the red head watching him one brow raising in a questioning look. A shake of the head coming from Genesis before he took a seat picking at his food.

Rex didn't say anything hurrying to eat his food. Genesis ate at a much more sedate pace it seemed little thoughts kept creeping in his mind though. He could not focus on his food this morning. It was half past noon when the alarm went off signaling a mission. Genesis was on the Helicarrier waiting sitting in his seat his arms folded eyes closed. Six was walking in then Rex did as well both taking their seats. Green tinted eyes opened as Genesis looked up feeling the Helicarrier taking off. Those little thoughts still in his mind as he walked out of the Helicarrier. It truly was a battle field today it seemed. The Pack was in rare form of course their heavy hitters would go first. Genesis stood going toe to toe with Skalamander it seemed. "Why are you fighting us? We're on your side!" Skalamander said before firing off a round of his crystalline shots. Genesis dodged to the side of them speaking" Thoughts, feelings, choices that have little to nothing to do with you. I fight because he fights!" One hand came up holding a handful of purple petals. "Do you know what these are? One of the most powerful poisons in the world." Genesis said as he glared his fingers uncurling from the petals letting them fly into the air bringing his arms up at his sides he readied an attack. It would have succeeded for sure if not for Breach's interference. "No, no, no! That won't do unfair, unfair!" Breach slammed the red head in the back his eyes widening as a shard of crystalline rock shot into his shoulder. Rex turned seeing it his eyes widening. "Genesis! Six he's hurt!"

Six moved quickly to try and get through the EVO's attacking catching the Red head the purple petals falling wilting as Genesis gasped "Six don't worry about me I'll be fine help Rex!" Genesis said before he'd get to his feet so Breach liked to take back shots did she? Now that the red head knew he'd watch his back. The next time Breach tried the same thing Genesis moved to the side of it continuing to fight his opponent. The girl had to respect him in a way. To command so much force yet dance on the battle field. Genesis turned coming face to face with the girl who smiled reaching out one hand "Shiny..." Breach said before a strange smile crossed her mouth. Genesis wasn't sure about where the girl's mind was though looking down and seeing the swirling black and red portal he deemed it was on him. As he fell through the portal his eyes closed it wouldn't do to be dazzled by where ever she was taking him. Landing on the ground with a thud Genesis lay for a moment getting his barrings before he stood slowly. 'Something felt off, no everything felt off here.' Genesis thought as he took a step forwards his shoe crunching on the dirt as he frowned. "Do you like it? My doll house?" Breach appeared standing her larger arms folded against her chest. Her smaller arms gesturing around the two of them. Genesis looked around slowly before looking back to her. "It is, very empty you must be a very lonely girl." Genesis said before walking forwards. "Why don't you let me go? Do you plan to keep me here long?" Genesis continued speaking before falling silent as Breach frowned. "I might I haven't decided should I?" Breach said before she smiled walking forwards to reach out one hand running her fingers along red locks. "Why would you keep me then?" Genesis said unmoving his arms at his sides watching her. "Because I'm alone always alone. Could you even know what it feels like?" Breach said before gripping his hair harshly pulling it. Genesis let out a pained gasp before he felt her fingers tighten. "Please let go that hurts!" Genesis said before his hand raised gripping her wrist to prevent further pulling. Breach stared at him a moment her eyes narrowing "Why him? He's mine! My shiny!" Genesis blinked for a moment his eyes widening as he looked to her once more. "He who? Who is yours?" Genesis replied looking at Breach. "My shiny my new favorite Rex." Breach smiled before she'd glare at Genesis "That means you need to stop looking at him so much! He's mine!" She growled out giving another harsh tug to his hair. Genesis glared feeling the powers he barely restrained snapping. That old anger the old rage. Who was she to tell him no? Shouldn't it be Rex's choice who he wanted? Green eyes snapped to Breach before his mouth curved in a cold smile. "Your nothing more then a child throwing a temper tantrum..Shouldn't it be HIS choice and not yours?!" Genesis said before gripping her wrist jerking it out of his hair shoving her back with his other hand. "If you don't mind keep your hands to yourself!" Genesis said before walking towards Breach one hand coming up to rest against over his heart. "It's not your choice who his heart goes to it's his. It's like a bird if you hold it the bird will not like it. If instead you should let the bird free it will come to you if it wants." Genesis said as he glared at Breach. "I want out and your going to let me out of your own free will." Breach stamped one foot her eyes narrowing her larger hands clenching. "No, no absolutely not! You'll stay until you rot!" Breach screamed before vanishing.

Genesis sighed sliding down to sit against the wall his arms curling around his knees his head resting on his knees. It was so silent so quiet not like what he was used to. He felt trapped by the silence like it was a living thing with it's hands around his throat. A sigh would come before he stood quietly starting to walk. He'd have to figure out just how large the area he was in was. When he reached the edge he stopped looking from side to side. "It's like I'm in a pseudo space, there must be a way out." Genesis said before breaking into a run heading back. He refused to go into any of the buildings and when he finally heard a voice from his ear piece he jumped startled " Genesis can you hear me?!" Rex's voice came over the ear piece.

"Rex? I hear you is everyone ok..." Genesis said worriedly before Rex laughed. "Mio Dios! Holiday I got through to him!" Rex waved his hands as he spoke. Breach glared before staring "No you didn't I let you." Breach said as she smiled coldly. Holiday stepped up to the plate then speaking "I want 35 probes per minute go!" The grunt next to her preparing the mentioned Probes before releasing them. It was a manner of seconds before Genesis heard a boom of something hitting the ground behind him. Whipping around he stared for a moment before watching what looked to be a probe vanish. "I saw that one!" Genesis said before his eyes narrowed. So this girl wanted to play games? His arms crossed emerald tinted eyes closing. The great calm he normally kept himself in becoming slowly unraveled. Crackles of white energy formed around Genesis as the young man stood breathing. His eyes snapping open as plants started to writhe shooting up from the ground around him. Entire buildings were starting to be destroyed by his plants. "You'll suffer!" Genesis said as he stood in a swirling white vortex of energy. Breach in the real world at Providence had her eyes go wide. 'What was he doing?! He was ruining her pretty things!' She thought before she shrieked loudly "No! I don't want to! I don't want to keep him! He's an animal!" She screamed this repeatedly with no explanation before in down town New York Genesis suddenly appeared that white Vortex of energy swirling around him. "Freedom.." Genesis stared at the sun for a moment as it warmed his face eyes sinking closed. The crackles of energy around him slowly stopped as he dropped to his hands and knees quietly.

It was an hour before the Helicarrier arrived for Genesis who was sitting leaned against a building in an alleyway. Looking up the red head stood as the Helicarrier landed. Rex and Six were among the first ones out of the Helicarrier "Gen?! Are you ok?!" Rex said happily as he all but glomped the red head who winced slightly. "Rex..Be gentle alright. My Nanites do not seem to be too happy about being separated from actual Earth." Genesis said while hugging the Latino teenager. Rex pulled back long enough to look Genesis over before he gestured. "Come on Gen, let's go home Ok?" Said Rex before he broke into a walk holding his hand back. Despite the pain wracking his body Genesis smiled reaching to take Rex's hand in his own. Some things were worth fighting for even if they didn't know they were fought for.

Author's note. Trying a new type of writing. I hope it's understandable better then my other one –;


End file.
